Power of the Yuki
by Vaara1
Summary: Not that good at summaries. Yuki!Naruto Ice using Naruto bloodline Naruto strong Naruto. First Fanfic please bare with me
1. Prologue

_What if_ Naruto thought. You see Naruto is an orphan, but not an ordinary orphan as he had the power of the famed Yuki clan. The civilians always treated him well so in the future, when he decided to rebuild it, his clan would go to their stores and spend money. What he was wondering at the time was what if his parents survived that fateful day, they were not part of Konoha at the time but they were relocating here Naruto was probably a year old at the time. His parents you see died when they decided to try and help the village against the Kyuubi or the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. He was currently on his way to the Ninja Academy. He was in a class with quite a few of the current clan heirs from the village though the only ones he really knew were Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba the reason was simple though as they were the only ones who spent time to get to know him.

As he arrived and sat next to Kiba and another student who he thought was Hinata. When he sat down the entire class heard a loud rumbling heading their way. Now normal people would have thought of it as a threat but not Iruka's class see it was a normal everyday thing. "Ha take that forehead girl I beat you!" The blond haired girl shouted. "No way Ino-bunta, I beat you by at least an inch!" Shouted the pink haired girl. That was all Naruto bothered to hear as he blocked it out internally feeling sorry for Kiba and his heightened sense of hearing. Iruka must have finally had enough of their argument as he used his patented **Big Headed Technique** in which his head grew to impossible measures and told the two bickering girls to take a seat. "Today as you know is the graduation exam" Iruka stated, "there will be three parts a written exam, a physical exam, and a ninjutsu exam." As Iruka finished what he was saying a white haired chunin walked around the room passing out papers.

After everyone had finished the test they headed outside. "We will begin with kunai and shuriken throwing. you will be scored out of 100 10 for every kunai and shuriken that lands in the bullseye and five for anywhere else. Now first up Shino Aburame." A young male in a tan high collared jacket with sunglasses and brown hair walked forward he was given five kunai and five shuriken. After he had thrown the kunai he quickly threw the shuriken scoring an eighty. Ino a blond haired Yamanaka scored a 65, Hinata a shy short blue haired Hyuga scored a 70, Sakura a civilian girl with pink hair and a red blouse scored a 60, Kiba a very confident Inuzuka with a white puppy sitting on his head under his jacket hood scored 75, Shikamaru a young Nara scored a 80, Choji a pleasantly plump boy of the Akimichi scored 75, Mito Uzumaki scored a 65, Sasuke a very broody and closed off person also the last surviving Uchiha from the Uchiha Massacre scored 95. Finally Naruto took to the line grabbing the kunai and shuriken he was give. Naruto got a 90.

As they went to the sparing circle they had a goal to last in the circle with one of their instructors for anywhere from two minutes to three minutes needless to say Naruto lasted the second longest at two minutes and forty five seconds, ten seconds behind Sasuke.

They then returned to the classroom for the final part of the test the ninjutsu portion. One by one they were called into a separate room. Naruto was last as his last name was Yuki. As he entered he was asked to do the substitution, Henge, and the clone jutsu. Needless to say he passed the test. As he walked out of the academy he saw Mito sitting on a swing all alone. He felt someone looking at him but ignored it as he headed to a training ground to train. After all he had things to do and places to be. After training for a while he went home to eat a small dinner and go to bed so he could be ready for team placements tomorrow.

Waking up earlier than normal Naruto got dressed and headed to the academy. After a little while of waiting the rest of the class shuffled in. "Okay I am glad to say all of you are official ninja," Iruka said proudly "Now for the teams, team one…. Team seven Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno" She gave out a speech about love "and finally Mito Uzumaki Sensei is Kakashi Hatake, team eight, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame, Sensei is Kurenai Yuhi, team nine is still in circulation, team ten Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi, Sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Naruto Yuki has been apprenticed under Hayate Gekko


	2. The Real Genin Test and 'Missions'

**AN: I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with Naruto and just imagine Hayate's coffing**

 **Naruto looks like himself but without whiskers and longer hair he also stands about as tall as shino. He can be seen wearing fingerless black gloves and black ninja clothing of your choice**

A sickly looking man walked into the classroom "Naruto Yuki" He called out. "Right here" Naruto responded. "Meet me on the roof"

 _ **On the roof**_

"Hello my name is Hayate Gekko, this is where we shall introduce ourselves." "What do you mean?" Naruto asked. "Sorry I would like to know your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams" Hayate responded. "Oh my name is Naruto Yuki, my likes are ramen and training, my dislikes are traitors, hobbie I again would have to say training, my dream is to be able to protect everyone I hold close to me" Naruto had stated everything like they had been drilled into his head.

"Okay well my name is Hayate Gekko, my likes are my sword and my girlfriend, I dislike the sickness I have, hobbies training with my sword, and dreams well that's not important at this moment. Now that you have passed the basic Genin test you have to take the real one." At Naruto's confused look he continued "You see the Genin test that the academy gives out is just to weed out the ones who need more practical time, Jonin are instructed to give the potential Genin their own test to see if everyone's teamwork is up to par but since you don't have any teammates I'm just going to test your overall skill and thought process." Naruto nodded at that it made perfect sense.

When they arrived at the training field it was relatively quiet. Suddenly Hayate spoke up "We have gone far enough out for us to safely practice with no one prying for information." "Okay, now how am I supposed to show you how good I am" Naruto questioned. "Well first off if you can make me move in any direction at the least of ten feet" Hayate said of course he didn't tell Naruto that he would be using low chunin skills as to not intimidate him. Naruto of course knew the Jonin would not go all out seeing as he just graduated but he had to be smart with how he attacked. So he started a slow circle looking for a weakness in the older man's stance. After a couple of seconds Naruto thought he had it and lunged forward. When he got in range he lashed out with a straight jab in which Hayate blocked. Using the block to his advantage Naruto kneeled going for a leg sweep in which Hayate easily jumped over. Seeing this Naruto came up with an uppercut hoping to force Hayate back just a little. _Nine feet to go_ Naruto thought. "Don't tell me this is all the second best in the class has" Hayate decided to taunt trying to make Naruto angry. It worked in a small amount as he saw the twitch in Naruto's eyebrow. " **Mizu Bunshin** " Naruto would say as three water clones raised out of the water of the creek nearby. When they attacked it was a challenge to keep up with Naruto plus the clones as they were capitalizing on his every opening.

Hayate knew that if this kept going that he would lose a lot faster than he anticipated so he went on the offencive. Hayate lashed out with a high kick to the left nailing one of the clones in the chin before he quickly pivoted and nailed another with a left cross. Dispelling yet another clone _Damn this is getting annoying_ Hayate thought as he once again brought a knee into the sternum of another clone of his opponent.

Meanwhile the original watched this from the trees _I can't just continue to make clones to move him out of the way it will take up the rest of the time_ Naruto was trying to figure out how to move his opponent before he ran out of time. He created three more water clones this time each one pulled out a kunai. Naruto himself decided to pull out some of his shuriken before throwing them at Hayate before he was once again on the move. Hayate heard the incoming projectiles. As he blocked them with his own kunai before once again being engaged in battle. Hayate would grab the first water clones outstretched hand before throwing him.

The second one came in to try and get Hayate in his lapse of the throw only to receive a well placed kick to the chest. The third one attempted to come in behind Hayate as he barely move three inches to dodge the clone. He quickly incapacitated the clone with a chop to the back of the neck.

Meanwhile in the trees Naruto would go through the hand seals Dragon, Tiger, Hare " **Water Style: Water Trumpet** " Hayate heard the call and was thinking _Damn elemental jutsu like that at a young age why was he hiding this in the academy_. Hayate was once again forced to dodge but this time it was much further than he anticipated landing outside of the circle he had made. "Well done Naruto you did it." Naruto walked out of the trees panting. "Good thing to you look like you can barely stand" Hayate said once he saw the state of his student.

"Yea I guess you could say that huh Hayate-Sensei" Naruto said in between pants. Hayate would start walking off before saying "meet me here tomorrow at 8 a.m. sharp." With that Hayate was gone.

 **In the Hokage's office:**

Hayate appeared along with the rest of the Jonin Sensei "As you know" spoke an old man with a white and red hat with the kanji of fire spoke up "I need to know all the teams that passed"

"Team One… Fail"

"Team Two also fail"

"Team Three Fail"

"Team Four Fail"

Team Five should be dropped from the system"

"Team Six Fail"

"Team Seven pass" a man with a facemask and his headband covering his left eye spoke surprising everyone there.

"Team Eight pass" This time it was a woman wearing a red dress covered in bandages and with red eyes that spoke.

"Team Ten pass" This was a bearded man wearing the basic Konoha get up other than the sash tied around his waist spoke.

"Naruto Yuki pass." Spoke Hayate with somewhat of a smile.

"Alright dismissed" Spoke up the old man. "Hai Hokage-sama" Spoke the entire crowd as most of them disappeared in shunshins only for Hayate to stay. "What is it you wish to speak to me about Hayate" the Hokage asked. "Well Hokage-sama I wish to speak about Naruto and how he knows so many water style ninjutsu." Hayate answered the man. "Ahh I should have known you would ask me that sooner or later. As you know Naruto comes from the Yuki clan from the hidden mist. When the bloodline purge started his family that consisted of his newly married parents fled here to escape them. Well they left him scrolls that were to be given to him when he unlocked his chakra. But alas even with the scrolls not one of the ones that were left for him had details of bloodline jutsu and that has led him to basically ignore it until someone can help him." Spoke the Hokage.

As Hayate left the office he had much to think about. First of all though he needed to visit a weapon makers shop

 **Same time with Naruto**

Naruto could explain his current situation as boring and with that thought in mind he headed towards a training ground. As he arrived he would pull a scroll out of one of his kunai pouches. Looking at it Naruto began with the third jutsu down right below Water Trumpet it was Water Release: Wild Water Wave. "So the hand signs are Dragon, Tiger, Hare." He said to himself as he slowly moved through the hand signs in order to memorize them. "Alright I think I have it now" He quickly moved through the dragon tiger and hare handsigns before he let loose his jutsu with a quiet saying of " **Water Release: Wild Water Wave**." Naruto didn't expect to get himself launched back by the water before landing a solid ten feet away. As he stood up he would once again go through the hand seals before having the same thing happen.

 **Back with Hayate at a weapon shop**

When Hayate arrived at the weapon shop he was greeted by an elderly man. "Hello sir, may I help you today?" "No I know what I am looking for." Hayate spoke back as he headed for the sword section. _Now the hard part what blade would Naruto's body type fit_

 **The next morning at training field Eleven**

As Hayate appeared in a shunshin he saw Naruto sitting there looking over a scroll. "Naruto I have something for you since you did pass my test." Hayate said getting Naruto's attention. Hayate pulled out a scroll and unsealed a clothed object before walking over and handing it to Naruto. As Naruto slowly unwound the cloth covering the object Hayate would speak. "I felt that it would fit your body type better than a katana being that you aren't tall enough for it to help you, it would be more of a hindrance." As Naruto unsheathed it he saw the beauty that was the Wakizashi.

"Sensei, you didn't have to get me this" Naruto said in awe of the blade. "Nonsense, I am one of konoha's best in kenjutsu. So I thought I would help you by giving you a sword and teaching you" Hayate replied. "Now if you would follow me we could go and get you your first mission." He told Naruto

The 'Missions' that Naruto was promised were more of glorified chores. First he had to chase a cat named Tora and he quickly realized why it was called the demon cat by the rest of the ninja in the village.

After that he had to watch one of the civilian counsel man's children. He didn't much mind this one as it was pretty easy but after awhile it got boring.

Next he and team seven had weeded a garden in which, The Pink Haired Banshee did very little other than swoon over Sasuke leaving the other three to do all the work.

He also teamed up with team ten to clean one of the training fields. His friend Shikamaru said that it was really troublesome and Choji agreed with him

He teamed up with team eight in order to clean out a huge river. Kiba complained some but did his work nonetheless. Hinata was quiet as usual and Shino had to make sure his bugs had all dried off before returning to the mission hall to get paid.

Naruto continued to do this for over two months before he and Hayate walked into Mito demanding a higher rank mission. As Kakashi was about to chastise her, Hayate spoke up. "Why don't we do a collaborative C-rank mission Hokage-Sama."

The Hokage thought about it for a couple of minutes before telling one of his aides to send a man in. "These brats are to protect me" The man spoke up before Kakashi reminded him that they were ninja. "Well then my name I Tazuna and I am a bridge builder from the land of waves" the newly named Tazuna spoke up.

"Well team we should meet at the gates in three hours. Pack for a two week long mission." Kakashi spoke up after the bridge builder had finished.

As the two teams parted Hayate spoke up to Naruto "Prepare for anything and remember no matter what I will protect you." Naruto nodded before leaving to go and pack his stuff.


	3. C-Rank to A-Rank

**AN: I will have a poll up to decide on who Naruto should be paired with but no matter what it will not be Sakura or Hinata, I do not have anything against Hinata but she just isn't what I wish to write in this story. I don't believe Sakura as useful until later in shippuden enough said**

It was time to meet at the gates as Naruto had just got done packing his things. Strapping his Wakizashi to his back. As he arrived he noticed the pink haired girl pestering the Uchiha for a date. By the look the Uchiha was giving her he would say the boy was annoyed. Soon he saw Mito running down the road to be on time.

It wasn't a very long wait as their sensei's had shown up pretty quickly. Leaving the three members of team seven astonished. Mito had quickly turned into a ball of energy though as she took the lead. Until a question was asked in which Naruto had heard Sakura ask if the land of Waves had any ninja. He mentally asked himself how she was the smartest kunoichi in their class. He remembered going over the ninja nations and other nations without ninja.

They had only walked at a civilians pace for about an hour before Naruto noticed something out of place with a puddle on the road. When he looked at Hayate all he got was a nod. So he continued to walk. First to pass the water was Mito followed by Sakura, Tazuna, and Sasuke. When Naruto past he heard the jingling of chains as he turned around as he watched Kakashi and Hayate get caught and then torn to shreds.

Sasuke was the first to move jumping into the air and launching a shuriken at the chain attaching it to a tree before pinning it with a kunai. Naruto was the next to act as he charged forwards while unsheathing his wakizashi.

One of the two men engaged him while the other ran around and straight at Mito. As Naruto pushed the man back he was quickly knocked out by Hayate as Kakashi walked up with the other one. "Congratulations you just aided in the capture of the demon brothers two C rank missing nin." Said Hayate as he tied the two to a tree.

As they continued Naruto wondered what team seven had gotten them into. After they pulled a vote it was three to one in continuing the mission. Naruto knew that they wouldn't send chunin and had voted against going as he knew that they were not ready for a jonin level nin.

It had been twenty four hours now and they had finally made it to the shore to meet a boatman. When he arrived in his small boat he ushered them in. When they passed the large bridge they were shocked. The old man was building this monstrosity of a bridge.

They had touched shore and started walking down a forested path. When suddenly Mito launched a kunai into the bushes before saying it was just a mouse. It was only maybe four steps after that and it happened again.

This time it was a white rabbit and instantly Kakashi and Hayate were on guard. That's when Kakashi heard the sound of something heavy being flung through the air. "Everyone get down!" He shouted as he grabbed the bridge builder and ducked under the large sword that would have taken off his head. His genin had followed his example while Naruto and Hayate had moved out of the way.

A man landed on the sword. "Kakashi of the sharingan no wonder the demon brothers failed their mission." He spoke in a rough voice. Kakashi spoke next "Zabuza Momochi, demon of the hidden mist. Stand back he is way above your level." This led the newly named Zabuza to laugh before appearing on the lake nearby. One hand in front of his chest and the other above his head. Feeling what was coming next Kakashi revealed the sharingan ready to move at a moment's notice.

That's when it happened a thick mist started to roll in. It had Obscured the sight of Zabuza from everyone. "Eight points, larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart, now which shall be my kill point?" This caused Sasuke to think a little before shakingly raising his kunai. Before Kakashi told everyone there "Don't worry I won't let any of my comrades die." This seemed to level the tension in team seven. That would be the first mistake the jonins' made as Zabuza appeared in the center of the genin and the bridge builder they sprung into action both appearing and knocking down the genin while stabbing Zabuza with a kunai and katana respectively. That Zabuza broke into water as another appeared knocking both jonin into the water.

After that he would appear on the water holding his hand out as a sphere of water captured the two Jonin. "Run!" Kakashi yelled at his team and Naruto. Meanwhile Zabuza made a clone to finish his job.

The genin minus Naruto began in a futile attempt to stop the clone. Vaara thought of something it wasn't perfect but it was better than nothing. He started going through the hand seals for the water clone. Three clones sprung up before charging with kunai to attempt and destroy the jonins' clone.

As he expected the jonin dispatched the clones with very little trouble but that wasn't the main part of the plan. He quickly went through another set of hand seals before thinking _**Water Release: Wild Water Wave**_. The wave of water that emanated out of Naruto's mouth was a surprise to the clone as he was washed away the water now had a clear shot towards the original Zabuza and traveled unheeded.

Zabuza seeing the water coming had two choices. Choice one take the hit and hope he didn't break any bones or two dodge and release the two ninja he had captured. Thinking it was in his best health he dodged and snarled. "You just got lucky brat." "No Zabuza he forced you to move" spoke Kakashi as he moved in front of Zabuza.

The fight progressed as Kakashi finally knocked Zabuza against a tree and was ready to kill him when three senbon needles logged into Zabuza's neck. A ninja in a white porcelain mask with four squiggly lines right above the eyes and in the direct center. The ninja spoke up before anyone else could complain. "Hello, I must thank you for putting Zabuza in the state you did as it helped me greatly." With that he grabbed Zabuza and body flickered away with his body.

Kakashi would start to walk forward only to slightly fall as Hayate caught him. "Guess I used to much chakra huh." With that Kakashi passed out. Hayate turned to Tazuna "How far away is your house from here." Was the question followed by the answer of "not far." They once again began their trek to the bridge builder's house.

 **AN: I know that the chapter isn't very long but bear with me as I have a plan for next chapter and it will be up a soon as possible again there will be a poll up for who to pair Naruto with.**


	4. Training

**AN: There is a poll on my profile with the pairing choices for Naruto Yuki and what would you guys think of Naruto getting one of the seven swords. If so tell me in a PM**

When they arrived at the house Tazuna called out to someone. A young woman maybe the age of 26,she had blue hair and stood a little bit shorter than Hayate, answered the door as she looked at her father and his guest. "Father you have made it back" she spoke. "Yes Tsunami now would you be a dear and get one of the guest rooms ready for the man who is passed out." Tsunami lead Hayate up the stairs and into a room.

"So now do you guys see why I said we should turn back" Naruto spoke making the rest of the group look towards him. "Don't you guys get it, this isn't a game that you can go parading around. This is real life, you can not save everyone in the world." Naruto spoke the hard truth. "Naruto is correct, why Kakashi's team did ask for a mission first it doesn't matter we should have turned back" spoke Hayate coming back down the stairs "but there is no reason to turn back since we are already here. Now let's go outside and get some training done."

As they walked outside Mito and Sakura told Hayate what they had been trained in. Hayate made a seal and sent a shadow clone with Kakashi's team and turned to Naruto. "Now we shall work on perfecting your bloodline jutsu." Naruto nodded and walked towards the nearby water.

Quickly he went through hand seals before focusing his chakra towards the water making it slowly raise up before splitting into sections. Right as a shape was forming it fell back into the water and Naruto put his hands down sweating slightly. "Sorry Hayate-sensei." Naruto spoke up. Hayate looked on from the side "Try again this time add more chakra." Naruto nodded and followed his advice.

The water once again was willed to raise out of the water and split into sections slowly it would change shapes into that of a group of hawks. It would slowly start to freeze before it once again would fall back into the water.

 **A couple hours later**

Naruto could be seen standing still in a clearing while going through hand seals in a quick pace. Three blurs were seen dashing at Naruto before ice formed into roughly fifty shuriken and launched themselves at the blurs missing only one.

"Nice try Naruto but you still missed one" the clone of Hayate would poof away signaling the use of shadow clone. "I know sensei" Naruto replied to which Hayate laughed. "Still to take out two shadow clones moving at high chunin speed is a great achievement." Hayate spoke with pride.

Naruto nodded "But not good enough if I am to weak to protect my comrades." Hayate looked at his student in a way he has never been looked at by Hayate. "I know Naruto and I think it is time for you to learn the next part of chakra manipulation. It may even help you with your kekkei genkai." Hayate told Naruto as he walked up to a tree and grabbed a leaf. "For this exercise you need to remove all the water from the leaf turning it brown." Hayate said.

Naruto took the leaf "okay." It was simple Naruto thought as he started on the leaf. When Hayate saw Naruto start working on the exercise he shunshined out of the clearing and into the other one to check on Kakashi's genin. Naruto heard his master leave but didn't let it bother him as he continued to work on the leaf.

 **Later that night at the house**

As Naruto walked in he saw Mito and Sasuke pigging out on food. It looked like they were in a race so he quietly walked in and got a plate before moving out on the porch. He heard some shouting from inside before Mito stormed off into the forest. When he went to go after her Kakashi set his hand on his shoulder. "It is best you just leave her to do her own thing." Kakashi told him. Naruto looked at Kakashi expectantly "She and a young boy who lives here had a disagreement about their lives. If you go after her she might attack you."

Naruto nodded and silently jumped onto the roof after grabbing a leaf once again beginning his exercise. After all if this could help him use his bloodline then he wouldn't complain at the difficulty. Slowly the night wore into the day as we find Naruto passed out on the roof with a leaf next to him that has brown from the middle getting slowly closer to the edge of the leaf.

As the sun rose so did the compatriots in the house first up was Kakashi and then Hayate followed by the genin. Sasuke left saying he was going training after a while he and Mito came back one supporting the other. Both looked exhausted but proud as they moved to eat. Soon though the sense of security was broken as Kakashi called everyone to a meeting.

"I believe that Zabuza is still alive." This shocked everyone but Hayate "Hunter nin usually dispose of the body where it is killed to keep village secrets away from the enemy hands and not only that but the weapon used are not practical for killing."

Everyone nodded at that as they looked expectantly at Kakashi "I also believe that he has called for backup so expect a larger resistance when he gets here."

It had been four days since Kakashi had told them what to expect and everyone up their training Naruto had created three more Ice ninjutsu and perfected two of them. He had almost finished his elemental transformation training for water and had started his training for wind.

He didn't know what the others did but he knew he had to continue and perfect everything. He had trained his speed so he was now chunin level in it. His hand speed had skyrocketed as he knew the faster the hand seals you could more than likely get off the jutsu.

As he quickly moved through hand seals allowing water clones to rush forward he would make close to 300 shuriken of ice and send them forward. "You have improved at an astonishing rate Naruto" Spoke Hayate as he walked up behind him.

Naruto nodded and let his water clones disperse. "I personally don't think it is good enough though." Hayate expecting this walked up and put a hand on his shoulder. "You need to take a break Naruto or when the time comes you will be too tired to help them anyway." Naruto saw that Hayate was worried and so he nodded before walking back into the house.

It had been two days since Naruto took his break and right now Team Hayate and Team seven minus Mito were going to the bridge with the bridge builder. When they arrived at the bridge it was covered in a thick fog. Suddenly one of the builders ran towards Tazuna saying something about a demon before passing out.

 _ **AN: Again sorry for the short chapters, I need a beta reader as my old one quit.**_


	5. The Battle for the Bridge

_**AN: I am trying to make the chapters longer bare with me. Sorry I have had a major case of writer's block but I am back**_

The mist was thick as a man came out of it going on about some demon before passing out. Everyone went on guard after all they didn't know who Zabuza brought as back up. Soon they had made their way onto the bridge. Suddenly Zabuza's voice was heard from all around them. "Finally took you all long enough to get here, were the young ones to scared to leave earlier?"

"Now now Zabuza it is to be expected from such fresh meat. Don't worry you all will get a proper burial." An unknown voice came from the mist. Slowly the mist would disperse somewhat showing what chakra mist was there and the normal mist. The man next to Zabuza had blue eyes with a darker ripple around the pupil, waist-length green hair with the top two bangs falling down on his cheeks on each side, and having dark, full lips. He was seen wearing a grey hooded mantle with three red stripes where he hid something in a nest-strapped to his back. Under his mantle, he wore a dark-brown sleeveless vest falling to his knees where the inside was purple, light brown belt, a light grey pants and, like all the Swordsmen of the Mist, he had bandages covering most of his body, his neck down to his chest, including his arms and his shinbones.

"Raiga, we are here for a paycheck not some crazed idea of yours" Zabuza spoke with a tone that left little for any argument. Even if Raiga thought he could take Zabuza he too wanted the money.

"Fine I won't play with them to much" Raiga spoke in his still crazed tone. But the masked accomplice of Zabuza charged forward before he could speak anymore. Before the masked opponent could fully cross the distance Sasuke had met him in the middle kunai to senbon.

"Looks like you have someone to compete with you in speed Haku" Zabuza spoke up from his position.

"Yes seems like I do Zabuza-sama" Spoke up the now named masked Haku. "If you would I would like to battle this one?"

Zabuza smirked "Go ahead, after all he can't compete with you"

"You seem awfully confident with your accomplice there Zabuza" Finally Kakashi spoke. His voice carried across the bridge to Zabuza who just continued to smirk.

"No matter how much he improved a week isn't enough for him to be able to match Haku" Zabuza's tone was confident even bordering arrogance. Raiga finally took his move dashing forwards at a speed only few on the bridge could keep up with. Moving into action was Naruto and Hayate. Hayate leading with Naruto not to far behind.

Hayate moved forward with an upwards slash forcing Raiga back and away from Zabuza and the rest of the people on the bridge. Naruto quickly followed up with a downwards slash forcing him once again to move back.

"Heh separating us will have no effect on the outcome of our battles" spoke up Raiga as he slowly pulled out the Kiba blades each one having an upwards curve on the back of the blade.

Naruto quickly moved through handsigns trying to catch Raiga off guard. As the last hand sign was made a couple of water clones sprung to life each already charging in with a plan. The first one attempted to slash Raiga only to quickly meet his end due to one of the Kibas piercing him through the stomach. The Second and third came in from both of his sides. Quickly Raiga had them each cut down from his swords.

"This isn't a game kid" for the first time Raiga talked normally "Quit now before you end up dead."

Hayate by this time had moved into position. He created two shadow clones and initiated his attack quickly moving forward he closed most of the distance.

"Raiga behind you" Came an extremely quiet warning from the bag on Raiga's back. Quickly turning around and charging a ball of lightning natured chakra between the blades he counter attacked. The lightning quickly moved forward forcing Hayate to dodge leaving very little time for the shadow clones to move. Both shadow clones were dispelled by the bolt while Hayate was forced to stop his charge.

"Ice release: twelve swarming ice bats" Naruto spoke quietly as he let the jutsu he spent a couple of days working on. While nowhere near complete the twelve bats that sprung up were still formed and ready to be used in battle. The twelve bat ice figures flew forwards at impressive speed but nothing too fast for a jonin.

Raiga sent lightning natured chakra into his blades slicing through some of the bats while dodging others. "Tell me is that all you got" Raiga taunted.

"No" Naruto growled slightly losing his temper. As he went through more hand signs he would notice Hayate getting ready for another attack but Raiga would have none as he charged at Naruto.

"Oh no you don't" Spoke Hayate as he used shunshin to get in front of Raiga swinging his sword in a horizontal ark. Raiga would respond in kind using one of the kiba blades to block his sword and sending the other to attack his head.

As Hayate jumped back he spoke up to Naruto "Go and help Sasuke his chakra is lessening as we speak this battle is above you." Naruto looked like he was gonna complain but a quick look from his sensei stopped all of that in his tracks.

"Okay sensei but you better win" while he was saying this he was headed in the direction of the yelling of fireball. As he neared Sasuke's battle he noticed some sort of dome with small openings showing Sasuke riddled with needles. His mind started to go into an overdrive mode trying to see how to save Sasuke but before anything could happen Mito arrived shouting something about a hero always arriving late before Kakashi told her to go and help Sasuke.

As she rushed in without thought Naruto knew he needed to do something so he followed but didn't rush in as quickly as Mito instead staying further back to see the technique used by the enemy.

As he watched he noticed that the enemy was moving too fast for the other two to keep up but by the looks of it Sasuke was starting to notice the movements of the enemy much better than earlier. But Mito was still falling to more and more needles the more she used her shadow clones.

"Damn it I don't think I have another choice." Naruto said through grit teeth as he took off at chunin speed to block some of the needles headed for Mito. Naruto would send Kunai with paper bombs attached at one of the mirrors.

As the paper bombs exploded the enemy would speak. "You must try alot harder than that if you wish to break my mirrors." His tone was condescending and blunt as if he was sure that there was no escape.

Naruto and Sasuke both growled as Mito Yelled out "Everything has a weak spot we just need to find it." Sasuke would look at Naruto showing off his newly acquired sharingan. Naruto now knew why Sasuke was holding up as well as he was.

"We need a way to slow him down for us to get some hits on him" Sasuke said in a whisper towards his two companions. Naruto nodded as he pulled out his Wakizashi once more ready to strike out at the opponent at a moment's notice.

Naruto saw the enemy once again going to move from one mirror to the other and dashed forward but he wasn't quick enough to grab the dashing ninja.

Mito would once again use the shadow clone in order to try to get one out of the mirror dome but once again they all meet the same fate. As they went up in smoke Sasuke once again tried to hit the opponent with the fireball jutsu. But was met with the same results as last time.

Mito would finally stand again as Naruto surrounded himself in water clones preparing for multiple attack patterns. Suddenly he heard a thud behind him as he slowly turned around he noticed Sasuke falling with two needles in his neck. Mito had a look of pure rage on her face as a red chakra started swirling around her. It dispelled the clone Naruto had made and pushed him back as she dashed at the enemy.

"I'll kill you!" She shouted as she dashed towards the nearest mirror shattering it on impact. This left Naruto wide eyed as he watched the pieces falling to the ground. The enemy would dash from one mirror to another with a gasp as he went to throw the senbon at Mito only for her to let out a roar before dashing to the fake hunter nin leaving giant cracks in his mask as she punched him in the face.

Mito would follow after the hunter nin as Naruto turned back and headed back in time to see his sensei and Raiga talking before Hayate bent down grabbing his twin Kiba blades and walking back to the rest of the group. As they neared Zabuza and Kakashi thanks to the thinning mist they heard clapping off in the distance.

"My, my beaten by a bunch of children Zabuza some demon you are. It's more like baby devil." Spoke Gato. Gato has puffy brown hair and wears a small pair of black glasses. He also wears a black suit with a purple tie. That's when he saw Haku's body and laughed while kicking it.

Mito did some yelling before Zabuza charged into the bandits with a kunai in his mouth going straight for Gato. As he cut through the bandits he would gain various wounds on his own. Naruto knew they had to do something now that Gato was dead as the thugs would just ransack the village so with his mindset he flew through hand signs and had fifty ice shuriken surround him before launching into the midst of the horde of thugs. After that was all said and done Naruto would make two water clones feeling his chakra run low before pulling out his sword and got ready to charge in.

Hayate would step beside Naruto making one clone. Mito stepped up and created five clones. When Kakashi stepped up he created thirty normal clones to add to the numbers. The thugs stopped temeratially as they looked at the numbers before them before one decided to attempt to go in and fight before an arrow landed in front of him as he looked up the bridge to the slight hill behind it he saw a mob of the villager waiting as if daring them to try it.

That was enough to send the thugs back to the ship and starting to sail away. As Naruto, Mito and Kakashi walked up to Zabuza he asked to be placed next to haku.

 **Somewhere in between konoha and the land of waves two days after the battle of the bridge**

Naruto had been quiet for the past two days and it was starting to worry Hayate. One thing he was glad about is it seemed Naruto was taking his training even more serious. He knew that he would eventually have to talk to Naruto about what was bothering him but for now that would have to wait.

As they arrived at Konoha they headed straight to the hokage's office as they entered they gave their report. The genin were dismissed as the two jonin stayed for a meeting.


End file.
